The last of the Golden Elves
by Ellemay
Summary: Sofia, a young solitory elf, goes on a long journey to the land of the elves in search of her heiratige. She soon enters the world of Ellesmera and meets the charming rider Eragon...Complete!
1. Sofia

Sofia lay upon the cool summer green grass, watching the clouds slowly pass by. She gently pushed her dusky blonde hair out of her eyes and sighed. She was so relaxed here and the weather was perfect, but she knew that soon she would have to leave once more. What she wouldn't give to have this sunset last forever, let her just sit here and stare at the intense golden blue sky. No more trekking across the broken lands to distant places long forgotten by all but herself and those that resided there. If any did at all. She sighed once more as she remembered the peace at her old home, all her friends and family. They all would welcome her back…

But no, she had come to far just to run home after a moment's discomfort. They all thought she would fail and come running back but she would prove them wrong, all of them. Sofia was a Golden Elf, the last of her race that she knew. She was found in the woods near Du Wendarvirlan, she had only looked around four years old but in truth she had lived for fifteen years. She was still very young for an elf. A nearby band of human hunters came across her and took her to Meiren, her adoptive mother. Meiren had been good to Sofia and had loved her as she loved her own, but Sofia felt stifled and alone with the humans. She was not one of them and each mirror constantly reminded her of that.

She had startling green eyes, as green as the sea on a perfect summers day and high cat like cheekbones which gave her face a sense of nobility. Another thing was her golden dusky blonde hair, which flowed beautifully down her shoulders. Each fine strand had its own original colour that framed her slim beautiful face. Her skin was a soft cream colour that deepened with a strong hint of tan. Her full rose lips were finely sculptured and always seemed to be just ready to smile. Finally her voice, her voice which danced in your ears and left you smiling even if you had no idea what she was saying. Her voice always sounded as though she was just about to laugh, an amazing laugh like water flowing quickly through pebbles. A laugh like birds singing in the spring.

Sofia raised herself gracefully from the ground and once more began her journey, she should be there soon, if her plans were correct. She should soon be in the land of Ellesmera…


	2. Arya

Arya stood waiting for Eragon to arrive. Why was he always constantly late? She thought, seething inside, while keeping her face smooth and expressionless. She was just about to reach out for his mind when a rush of wind flipped back her midnight black hair. Finally, she thought, striding over to Saphira who was glittering beautifully blue in the sunset. Eragon slide of Saphira's leg and landed gracefully at Arya's feet. She sighed inwardly and asked, 'Where is it you have been this time, young rider?'

'Have you forgotten my name already, Arya-elda?' he replied in a slightly hurt voice. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Arya smiled and said in the ancient language 'Astra esterni ono varda'

'Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr' Eragon said, tilting his head in recognition.

'Un du evarinya ono varda' She finished, turning on her heel and bowing quickly to Saphira, while repeating the phases through mind contact.

'Well, where have you been?' she asked again, while trying to suppress the slightly disapproving tone in her voice. And not succeeding. 'What's wrong Arya, are Saphira and I not allowed to go out of your company now? Afraid we'll get into trouble?' he teased mockingly. Arya turned and walked away feeling her rage well up inside her. What was it about Eragon that kept getting under her skin at the moment? It's not like he kept trying to talk her into having a relationship with him, he'd learnt to stop that a long time ago. Infact, he was more being little brotherly than flirty, perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps she wanted him to ask her out...No! That's not right, she snapped to herself, he's a child still in our years and I can not distract him from his studies. Not only that but I like him as a friend, just a friend she told herself doubtfully.

Meanwhile Eragon leant on Saphira and sighed as he watched Arya storm off. He wanted so much just to walk up to her, give her a hug and apologise for everything. But he couldn't. She didn't want him and that was that.

_It's ok little one _hummed Saphira _she'll get over it._

_Yes _he thought, _and that's the problem. _Saphira watched him walk away from her feeling sympathy and pity for him. She carefully hide her feelings knowing they would just make him angry and even more cut of from her. He was feeling pretty crap now but at least he would get over it, at least he had her. If only he could remember that, she thought sorrowfully.

**Sofia**

The cold rain and wind whipped Sofia mercilessly as she ran through the forest. Damn the stupid weather she thought, cursing the fact that she couldn't spell the rain to fall anywhere but on her. That was a hard spell and would attract unwanted attention, as she had found out earlier. Running was also proving difficult, as the wound on her leg was throbbing and she didn't think she had healed it properly in her haste to get away from those fiends. They had attacked her without warning, seven cloaked figures wielding enormous power at their fingertips. She had barely escaped, as in her surprise she didn't bring her shield around quickly enough to block the fire they threw at her. She managed to enhance the rain to shoot at the flames before they reached her and leap away from the approaching figures. They attacked her once more as one, quickly and efficiently trying to put her out of action. Thankfully she had extensive training in physical combat with a few of those adept enough with magic, some of the humans in her village were surprisingly strong.

She had quickly hit out at them with a wave of boiling air, which successfully robbed them of the oxygen in their lungs. Turning she gathered her strength and started to run in the opposite direction. But not quite quickly enough. With a burst of speed one of the figures struck at her with a huge silver sword. It caught her leg and she gasped, reaching down and muttered 'waise heill' while crying silently from the pain. Looking over her shoulder she cried out in terror as the sight of three of the figures chasing after her. Screaming out a spell of immobilisation, Sofia sobbed as she ran for her life through the dark trees. Without looking back she ran faster than she ever had in her life and soon she could feel the presence of the strangers no longer. Only then did she stop and sink to the ground, her slim chest heaving as she gasped for the breaths she thought she'd never feel again.

**Authors notes:**

I do not own Eragon or any of Christopher Paolini's characters. All rights belong to Paolini and Doubleday publishers.

The strange bit of language at the start means may good fortune rule over you/peace live in your heart/and the stars watch over you. Thanks for all my reviews, I've have tried to make the paragraphs longer though I'm not sure if it worked. Please tell me if you have any improvements you can think for the story and if it actually makes sense.

EllemayXxxX


	3. Eragon

Morning came with a sudden downpour waking Sofia from her stupor. I must've fallen asleep, she realised, then panicked remembering the drama of the day before. She leapt up, her protesting muscles screaming as she cast around for any sign of danger. She found none. Relaxing she looked around and surveyed her surroundings, to her dismay the landscape was unrecognisable. Every tree looked the same and she couldn't feel the hum of magic that had been guiding her the past few days. 'Damn' she cursed, clenching her fists and spinning round. 'Now what am I going to do?' she sighed, she'd only just woken up and already everything was going wrong. She was going to have to cast out for a trace of magic, but she would have to be cautious. Those cloaked creatures could be around any corner, waiting to pounce. Well, it was going to be a race, between her the cloaked figures and Ellesmera. And Sofia **didn't** like races.

**

* * *

**

**Eragon**

Saphira leapt through the air, her euphoria in her flight was infectious and soon Eragon was smiling. The wind whistled past Saphira's head whipping Eragon's hair back from his face. Eragon took a deep breath, feeling properly calm for the first time in weeks. This was where he was born to be.

Arya strode confidently across the training ground, feeling Eragon and Saphira's presence above her she looked skywards, shading her eyes from the sun.

_Where is it you go? _She called using mind communication.

_We go to clear our heads _Saphira answered _and to relax and have some time by ourselves. _

_When will you return?_

_In a few days._

_You cannot! You are needed here... _Arya cried, her outrage obvious. You must stay with me, she thought but kept that to herself.

_It is necessary, _Saphira stated firmly and ended the conversation. Arya silently watched them fade into sunrise, knowing if she had been more encouraging to Eragon, she would be going to.

* * *

Sofia

She was running at full pelt, straight for what she hoped was the entrance to Ellesmera. If not, she was a bit buggered. While casting out for a magical trace she had felt a strong pull towards some presence, curious she investigated and suddenly found herself gazing at seven cloaked figures once more. She cried out and stumbled backwards, inexorably the lead figure looked up and pointed straight at her. She broke the connection but it was to late. They knew where she was and now it was time to run. Leaping over a fallen tree Sofia cast out behind her, it was clear, no wait…they were right behind her! She gasped and called out to any mind in the vicinity, hoping to stumble upon some group of elves but no, there was only a faint presence in the distance. Maybe they could help even though they were far away, maybe. She screamed out her distress call waiting for a reply, when none came she made herself carry on. There's still hope, she thought desperately, there's still hope, her legs getting weaker, there's still hope, there's still hope…

* * *

**Eragon **

'What was that?' Eragon gasped as a cry of fear and anguish reverberated through his mind. Saphira had heard it to and paused, hovering in the air.

_I don't know little one _she intoned.

_Should we check it out or get help? Or something?! _He asked, panicked.

_Call for some help and we can go on our way._

_You think it's genuine? _Eragon asked.

_No one can lie in the elfish tongue, Eragon, and those feelings were real. _Saphira replied, testily.

_Yes, _he murmured, already relaying the message to Arya, _Arya will know what to do._

* * *

Sofia

There was nothing she could do, she thought hysterically, nothing! No where to run or hide, even if she had the energy! Her legs were ready to collapse and even her hope of some distant rescuer saving her was gone. Now she was alone, except for those tireless creatures behind her. All alone.

**

* * *

**

**Eragon**

Arya had answered quickly and efficiently, informing Eragon to set off immediately in the hope to save the caller. _I've magically sent a group of warriors to the last position of the elf, _Arya began, _I..._

Eragon cut her off by quickly asking, _an elf? How do you know?_

_By the mind communication you had with her. It was obvious really._

_Oh, yeah. _Eragon replied embarrassed, remembering the vast alien mind that had so fleetingly contacted him.

_And not just any elf, _Arya continued as though oblivious to his torment, _somehow it turns out she is a golden elf._

_A golden elf? _Eragon frowned, _didn't you tell me they were a race of elves even older than yours, and that they died out almost twenty-five years ago?_

_Well, that's what we all thought. But we felt out for her to test if she was worthy and the trace of magic was unmistakable. If a golden elf is in trouble and we just let it slide, then we are not the elves we are supposed to be. They helped us out risking themselves in the process, so if we can help on of their descendants than we will do everything we can._

_Even die for them? _Eragon asked honestly.

_Not you, but... _Arya hesitated, _but perhaps another elf. We have debts with them Eragon, you must understand that. I will explain them to you later you now must be on your way._

_I already am,_ Eragon replied.

_Be safe Eragon and Saphira, we have no idea what we're up against. _


	4. Eragon and Saphira

Eragon and Saphira

_Will the elf warriors arrive soon? _Eragon asked Saphira as they soared through the clouds. _Eragon, will you stop asking me that?! _Saphira snapped exasperated, _how am I supposed to know any better than you?_

_Sorry but this seems such a big thing we can't afford to make a mess of it. I was just trying to show I appreciate your thoughts. Plus I know how clever you are. _He soothed, still slightly hurt. _I know Eragon, I guess I'm just nervous to. _She replied.

_I'm not nervous! _Eragon yelped, then quickly countered _yes, yes I am! Sorry! _As Saphira twisted threateningly in the air. _Sometimes Eragon you have no idea how annoying you really are. One day something is going to show you just how much, someone much bigger and stronger than you._

_You mean like Galbatorix? _Eragon asked, without meaning to. There was a long and uncomfortable silence. _Eragon, _Saphira began, _we need to talk..._

_Yes I know, _Eragon interrupted, _but now we've got more pressing things to be doing._

_You are right but...we will speak about it later. Things have been disrupted lately and we need to sort it out._

_We will, but not now. _He answered firmly.

They carefully scanned the area, hoping for some sign the elf was there. Looking across the vast green plains they were sure they would never find her until, suddenly a harsh crash of falling tress reached their ears. 'Over there' Eragon cried out loud, pointing to a place not far on their right. Saphira had already turned and soon they were skimming the trees in pursuit of the elf and **her **pursers. Nearer and nearer they flew quickly closing in on the destructive sounds, as nothing is faster than speeding dragon. As the trees parted underneath Eragon and Saphira the drama unfolded. They heard a cry of 'skolir' as the fleeing figure shielded from another furious bout of fire. The spell did kind of work, yet she was left coughing from lack of air. She was still running as the seven cloaked figures came into view, they weren't far behind. _We can't wait for the other elves! She'll be fried by then, literally. _Eragon cried, pulling out zar'roc and feeling much more comfortable with his trusty sword out and ready. _It doesn't matter; they're here already. _Saphira said indicating with one of her giant claws to the rushing elves, who quickly leapt towards the cloaked figures and into the fray.

Eragon flew down upon Saphira, rushing at the enemy to distract them and give the elves an advantage. The elves looked up and the leader cried out 'open your ears', the code words for let me use mind communication. Eragon reached out and entered the elves mind, saying _what is it you wish to tell me?_

_Pick up the elf, these things are incredibly strong and we won't be able to hold them for long. After that just go._

_But...!_

_Just do it! The elf is the priority here, rider! Judging by how hard these fiends are fighting I sense they think so to!_

_Surely I can pick some of you up to?_

_It would slow down your flight and we have no idea what these things are capable of. We've already wasted precious seconds, rider, go!_

_It's Eragon _he said softly.

_It makes no difference Eragon, you still must go. We have sworn ourselves to the Queen of the elves and we must do everything that is asked of us by her. We knew what we were getting into Eragon, we embrace this honourable end. Go now rider. Fly swift and strong. _Underneath Eragon Saphira shifted and turned towards the fleeing elf. They balked and landed quickly just in front of her and she braked to a stop and wheeled around running in the direction of another path of trees. _Damn_, thought Eragon _of course she won't know we're on her side what an idiot I am_.

_I won't comment on that _Saphira sniffed, _but only because we have more pressing things to be dealing with. _

They turned towards the elf and Eragon cried out 'Eka ai fricai un Shur'tugal!' Enhancing his emotions so they mingled with the call. She stopped and turned slightly her eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'We don't have time to explain but you must come with us. We'll take you to the elves where you'll be safe!'

'How can I know to trust you?' She called out, her vibrant voice catching Eragon by surprise.

'You cannot,' he stated gravely, you'll just have to trust your instinct.' How could he have known right at that second she had a gut feeling to follow them, she wondered. Perhaps they had used magic, well she could do that to she thought proudly. A cold breeze wrapped itself around Eragon and Saphira and the sounds of the battling elves could no longer be heard. _What's going on? _He groggily asked Saphira.

_I don't know but the magic's coming from her. _As soon as she said that a thousand voices filled their ears, whispering things that sounded somehow far and out of their reach. 'What…?' Eragon whispered, but suddenly the sounds disappeared and the crashes of the fighting replaced them. He looked up to see the golden elf running towards them and he prepared himself for take-off, while also sneakily wrapping some shields around him and Saphira, just in case.

A grey figure removed it self and started running, no gliding, gliding towards the elf. 'Run' he cried, 'hurry!' She speeded up but still the figure was gaining on her and she was to far from Eragon and Saphira to make it. 'Brazul!' Eragon cursed and Saphira lumbered swiftly forwards towards the oncoming elf. Eragon began firing spells at the figure but to no apparent affect while Saphira gained momentum on the ground. The elf was nearing them now and Eragon was startled to see her features, she had high angled cheekbones like the other elves but a tanned face with sea green eyes and red rose lips. And her hair, long luxurious blonde hair! Well, she was a beautiful elf to say the least and yet impossibly different from the elves he knew. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as the figure fired a spell and it hit the elf square in the back. She fell for what seemed forever, her soft face mirrored the surprise on his and her long blond hair flew behind her in a grim dance. The grey figure raised his hand once more as suddenly the warrior elves leapt out from behind Eragon, but they were too far away. 'No!' Eragon cried watching as a evil red bolt flew out of the figures hand….


	5. The fall

Suddenly the elf was once more on her feet and dashing towards them. Saphira roared out a challenge to the grey figure who, taken momentarily by surprise, had stopped in its tracks. The elf warriors soon reached the fleeing elf and formed a ring around her, protecting her from the oncoming onslaught of spells. She cried out 'no!' and burst away from them whilst telling them too run to. 'You've no idea how strong they are,' she gasped, 'you'll all be slaughtered!'

'No,' their leader contradicted her, 'you, Eragon and Saphira shall not. Now run to Ellesmera and be safe, for then we shall know we have not failed you and our queen.'

'You shall be remembered.' The young elf said solemnly.

'And that is all we ask,' replied their leader who smiled sadly down at her, 'now go, my fine young elf.' With a quick graceful bow the elf turned and leapt forcefully towards Eragon who waited upon Saphira, her slim young face carried a look which blazed across the distance to them. But even that could not mask the tears that streamed down her beautiful angled face. _Be careful what you say Eragon, _Saphira cautioned him. _I will, Saphira. I understand it must be overwhelming to have a group of elves die for you when you don't even know why they sacrifice themselves. _

_You have a better understanding than I thought little one. You are growing up._

_It only takes a little empathy but you're right. I am beginning to understand the elves and their understanding of nature. _

Just that second an explosion near Saphira's feet cut short their conversation, had they been a little further to the right they'd just be a pile of ash and bones now. 'Quick' he cried out, 'we must leave now!' The elf had stopped, her path towards Eragon and Saphira blocked by a huge mound of ash and molten rock. She glanced behind her and saw the imposing figures of her pursuers, then turned her eyes towards the obstacle in front of her. That's all it is, she thought, another obstacle on my path to the safety of the dragon and her rider. Well, I've past worse obstacles in my journey I can pass this one too, infact this my even prove to my advantage. She scanned the destruction behind her and caught the eyes of the elf she had conversed with. He smiled and inclined his head, an obvious answer to her unspoken question, reaching across the plains she touched his consciousness. _Do what you must, _he told her, _and you must do that. _She pulled away and stared at the mountain of chaos in front of her, knowing that the exhausted warriors would not be able to shield themselves from the molten rock. Knowing that her ceaseless pursuers would survive it. Knowing it was the only chance of escape that had the tiny possibility of working. Knowing that she'd be killing her allies, to save her own skin.

Saphira had taken off and swiftly flew over towards the hindered elf. 'Get out of the way!' called up the elf, waving them away. 'I'll be over there in a second.' Saphira balked and turned the way the elf had pointed while Eragon bent low over her and watched as the young elf raised her arms, a question was running feverishly through his mind. What the hell was she doing? The elf raised her arms, focussing the last of her energy on the deadly mound before her. Closing her eyes she exerted her will towards it and straining she lifted it up holding it high above her. Though the deadly mountain swayed high above her, no ash or molten rock touched the beautiful elf that held it there. 'Bloody hell,' whispered Eragon his face shining with disbelief. He knew of no elf that could lift such a burden, even when at the height of their powers. He also knew that without Saphira's help, he wouldn't be able to either. Still with her eyes closed the elf turned and faced her allies and her enemies, the mountain of fire bathing her in a beautiful but deadly light. A tear fell down her cheek as she whispered sorry and threw the flaming mound at both of the opposing sides. They were too close to each other to kill only the one and she knew that if she hadn't done that she would now either be dead or captured. Still, that did not comfort her as she knew that she had scarified her allies to save her own skin and it hadn't even killed her enemies. Another tear joined the rest and flew down her face like water in a waterfall as she turned her head away from the destruction she had wrought, never had she thought it would come to this. Her desperate eyes searched through the smoke and ash trying to find where the rider had gone, in that instant a crash behind her alerted her to the fact that her enemies were free and after her once more. Dragging her feet into a weary jog she stumbled numbly towards the place she'd said she would meet Eragon and Saphira, coughing as the smoke entered her lungs. Her right foot pained her every time she placed it on the ground, making her realise she was injured but serious or not she had no time to find out. Running through the clouds of ash and smoke she could see nothing until they were right in front of her and each time a tree leapt out from the darkness she leapt into the air, convinced it was her enemies finally caught up with her.

She was just running a little faster when the fog cleared and she cried out with relief. Without stopping she speeded up dashing forwards for any sign of the rider and his dragon and so she didn't notice the cliff edge till it was right below her feet. A roar of warning echoed through the forest just as she slipped over the edge, falling for what seemed an eternity she screamed as the wind whistled through her sleek hair. Suddenly something hurtled past her making billowing wind currents that soon dissipated leaving the elf more scared than before. She was left staring up into the sky with one of her arms outstretched, reaching for nothing. The frozen wind whipped her as her slim fingers began to close losing the hope to stay reaching into the clear blue sky, at least, she thought, I'll die with the sky in my eyes instead of at the hands of an enemy. Just at that second when her last hope had all but disappeared a huge blue shape hurtled down beside her, buffeting her with its huge wings. 'A dragon,' she whispered her eyes blurred and unfocussed, 'a real live dragon.' A black human shape leaned over from the dragons' side and with one swift movement caught the falling elf's arm. She gasped as the strong fingers encircled her wrist and with a sudden stop she hit the dragons side, feeling the hard blue scales warming her from the freezing wind. Her vision cleared and she gazed into her rescuers determined brown eyes, taking in his jet-black hair and pale face. He looked somehow human but more delicate than any human she had ever met and his ears were tapered, but less tapered than hers. He looked like a mix of the two races she concluded, while finding herself once more drawn to his beautiful eyes. She's so beautiful, Eragon thought, looking into her green eyes which still held her fear. Staring at her blonde hair which now fell straight down her back except for one lock that had twisted itself on front of her face. Their gazes once more locked and they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the elf's' deep green eyes filling slowly once more with tears. This seemed to awake Eragon and he gently reached down and grasped her other hand, slowly pulling her up Saphira and into his awaiting arms. She let out her pent-up breath as a sob curled its way from her mouth releasing it into the air. She sobbed again and the tears this time just wouldn't stop, at first Eragon stiffened when he heard her tears but then remembered all she had been through. He carefully let her rest her head onto his shoulder and cupped her in his comforting arms, holding her like he'd never let her go. She cried herself dry, sobbing for the deaths of her friends which she had caused, sobbing for the pain in her foot, sobbing with relief for the rider catching her and last of all, crying for the fact that she, Sofia, was totally alone in a world of strangers and pain that she did not understand.


	6. Truth revealed

By the time they arrived at Ellesmera Sofia was fast asleep in Eragon's arms. Eragon had found this at little overwhelming at first but then concluded that she was simply exhausted and let her be. Saphira gently glided over to a patch of trees slightly greener and taller than the rest and gracefully alighted onto the ground. As soon as they had landed Islanzadi, queen of the elves, cried out with triumph 'you found her, my precious dragon and rider! You found her!' Eragon looked bemused as Islanzadi beamed up at them, he placed his fingers upon his lips and intoned 'astra esterni ono varda'. Quickly Islanzadi toned down her smile and replied gracefully 'mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr.'

'And may the stars watch over you' he finished bowing his head. With a jolt he saw Arya waiting by the queen's side, she was smiling softly as if enjoying a private joke, her long raven hair glinting in the sunlight. 'We have waited avidly for your return, Eragon and Saphira, and especially for the return of the one you bring.' Islanzadi looked expectantly at them, her eyes drawn to the young elf slumbering in Eragon's arms. Arya raised an eyebrow and Eragon blushed, quickly shaking the elf awake. _Maybe she can take their attention away from us, _he thought to Saphira.

_Yes, it does get a little tiring to have them staring at us all the time, _Saphira replied a trickle of smoke coiling out from her nostrils. _Remember to tell them she is hurt, she probably needs a healer as we don't know what spell she was hit with when she fell down._

_Yes that's true. _Eragon replied and was soon telling Islanzadi of the young elf's injuries. 'Of course,' Islanzadi stated nodding her head 'we will send for one at once. First I wish to speak with her.' Eragon complied by once more shaking the elf and this time she opened her eyes and yawned. 'Where are we?' she asked Eragon sleepily. 'You are in the land of Ellesmera,' replied Islanzadi, making the elf jump and twist round in her seat. 'Oh,' she said in a small voice overwhelmed by the fact that she had been asleep and unaware of the huge procession that had crowded around her. Saphira, feeling sorry for the young elf, snorted and called out to Islanzadi saying _perhaps you could talk somewhere more private, she's exhausted and you've just awoken her to the sight of hundreds of elves all staring avidly at her. She is only young, elf queen, remember that._

_You're right of course Skulblaka, I am acting foolishly. _Islanzadi straightened up and called out in her vibrant voice 'I shall call on you after I have discussed pressing matters with Eragon, Saphira and the golden elf. Arya you shall stay too. Now be gone!' With that the elves all bowed as one and left without a word. They all knew not to disobey their queen and they also knew she would tell them all she deemed necessary later on.

Eragon smiled gently down at the elf and whispered 'I hope you don't mind Saphira getting rid of the crowd.'

'Mind?' She whispered back, 'tell Saphira she can do it whenever she wants.' _I'll hold you to that, _a voice echoed in her mind.

_Greetings Saphira, it is an honour to meet such a dragon. I can not wait to get to know you and your rider as it seems you're the only ones here who'll will speak of the truth. _

_What do you mean? _AskedEragon confused.

_It does not matter, you both simply have an aura about you that will not let you lie or bend the truth to me. _

_You can see our aura? _Saphira questioned incredulously.

_Yes, it is a gift all royal golden elves have or had at least. _She answered and then lapsed into a painful silence. Eragon dismounted from Saphira and raised a hand to help down the elf, but to his surprise she gracefully leapt down beside him. Smiling at his expression the elf turned to Islanzadi and Arya, 'it is an honour to meet you both again, my parents knew you of old and always held you in highest regard.' She began to bow but Arya lifted a hand to her chin and stated, 'you need not bow to us, Sofia Mae, you are our equals in every right.' Islanzadi smiled benevolently and nodded her head, 'my daughter is correct, Sofia, you need not bow to us.' Then she placed her hand onto Sofia's, saying 'your parents were great elves and were sourly missed when we heard the news. Did all of Suyance fall?'

Sofia nodded, her eyes downcast as she swallowed hard to prepare her next words. 'I am the last of my race,' she began, holding her head high, 'my people all fell in the battle of Suyance. Only I survived. My mother had had a premonition of what was coming, but by then it was too late to save her people so she readied them for battle. Using the last of their energy my mother and father transported me to the outskirts of Du Wendarvirlan, knowing there I would be safe. I was only of 15 summers then and had the appearance of a four year old to other humans, and so a nearby village took me in after hunters found me unconscious at the roots of a giant oak tree. I pretended I couldn't remember anything of my people or life before so I would be safe and so the village would be safe. If Galbatorix knew where I was…' she shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself as if it had suddenly gone cold, her eyes were glazed and she stared into the distance but saw only the past that haunted her dreams. 'He was there, you know. He came to destroy us. I don't know how he knew where we were, I can only imagine it was by chance that he found us. He landed with that terrible black dragon of his, Shruikan, and laughed. Then he raised his hand and my people just fell in agony to the floor, all except my family and a few of the strongest warriors. If he hadn't of arrived we wouldn't have fallen and her knew that. He dismounted and began to walk over to my family and so my parents turned to me and both caught my hands. They smiled and began to chant something and before I knew what was happening I felt myself grow lighter and slowly I began to fade into the distance. Galbatorix realised what was happening and screamed out a spell but it was too late, I was gone. So terrible was his rage that before I went out of his reach completely he used a spell to make me see everything he did to my family. So I lay beside a tree and witnessed him torture them, watched as he drew out their blood and laughed, oh his laugh! I will never forget that pure sound of evil framed by the screams of my dying people. When he had finished he looked somehow straight into my eyes and said 'if they hadn't saved you they would still have had enough magic to be alive now. It's your fault they're dead.'' She shook her head and let out a bittersweet laugh just as a crystal tear fell down her cheek. 'I will kill him for doing that. But first I will have him tortured, I will rip out his still beating heart and condemn him to an endless death of pain and suffering. My people shall be avenged, I swear this on the blood that runs in through my veins. He shall pay that price that comes with the death of my people and he shall beg for mercy. Mercy that will not come.' She shuddered once more and grew silent staring at the ground as the tears came thick and fast. 'My poor child,' Islanzadi whispered, 'my poor poor child.' He own eyes filled with tears as she embraced the elf clinging onto her like she would never let her go. 'Come with me and we shall go see the healer together, then you can rest and I will watch over you. Do not worry my child, for you are home.' With the Islanzadi gently lead the pain filled elf away from a shocked Eragon, Saphira and Arya, lending her strength when the elf's failed.

A silence filled the area where the elf had stood, which was only broken when Arya said 'I knew her of old, we used to walk together and just talk about anything and everything when her parents came to visit mine. She was such a vivacious girl, always smiling at everything and everyone. Then when my father died in battle my mother was prostrate with grief and blind to the world. She didn't listen to her council till it was to late and Suyance had fallen along with all its people, or so we thought. We mourned them and searched the area they had inhabited but not for long as the place was surrounded by Galbatorix's spies and it was too dangerous to continue. Poor Sofia she obviously tried her best to cope and did a better job than I could've with it. I would have broken down ages ago.'

'Aye,' Eragon agreed, his thoughts turned towards Sofia and his sympathies to. 'If I didn't have any reason to fight Galbatorix then I would now. What he did…!' He cried out then shook his head, unable to continue. _She is a strong elf, that we all know, but will she ever recover from this? _Saphira asked sending her thoughts to Eragon and Arya. 'I don't know,' Arya answered, shaking her head, ' but my mother and the other elves will try to help her in every way possible. It might just be enough.' They stood in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. 'We better be going,' Eragon said at last and sighed reluctantly. 'You're right,' Arya agreed with a soft smile, 'I'd better tell the elves something they will be getting impatient, then I will take over my mothers duties for a while. I have a feeling she'll be busy with other more important things. Good day Eragon, Saphira, you should both get some rest.' With that she bowed, turned away and melted into the trees. Eragon once more climbed onto Saphira and they flew high above the trees trying in vain to leave their thoughts on the ground. They soon landed and after a preoccupied conversation with a passing elf, entered their treetop home. _At last, _Eragon sighed to Saphira, _we can relax._

_Or at least try to, _Saphira added. _Goodnight little one._

_Goodnight Saphira. _And just as the sun sank low behind the trees a beautiful voice drifted up to their room, softly singing them to sleep.

**Authors notes**

**yes i know, kinda cheesy. i'm sorry i couldn't think of a better ending! thanks for the reviews i've been getting, you guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Christopher paolini's characters or the settings blahblahblah**


	7. Jealousy and Laughter

Eragon found himself walking down a path that lead to the famed silver waterfall. He'd read about it in several scrolls that tried hard to capture its beauty, but he sensed had failed. He still had an hour to go before his lessons with Master Oromis and as his thoughts were bouncing round his head like a demented kangaroo, he had decided to have a look. It was also written that this waterfall could calm even the most troubled mind and Eragon decided to see if it would work. The scenery around here is really beautiful, Eragon thought as he walked a little slower, here the trees were greener and had amazing vines growing up and down them. He heard birds trilling in the distance and the cleansing sound of water flowing down a rock face. He sighed, it was worth just walking down this path to help himself calm down and soon Eragon could feel the anticipation of what was waiting just around the corner build up. Filled with awe Eragon stood gazing up at the magical scene before him. A beautiful silver waterfall fell down a flat golden rock face and into the clear lake below. The tranquil water lapped at his feet and he looked down to see the lake bed was a huge assortment of pebbles, the air was musky around the base of the waterfall and tantalising smell of cleansing freshness reached his sensitive nose. He breathed in deeply and felt his troubles just melt away.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' said a voice softly. Eragon jumped and looked around, his gaze settling on the elf standing on his right. I must have just walked straight past her, he realised mortified, and ignored her totally! 'I could just sit down and stay here for the rest of my life, just watching the water flowing in a never ending cycle. Forgetting everything.' Eragon looked closer at her and tensed realising it was Sofia, what do I say, he thought desperately, without offending her. As though feeling his inner torment Sofia turned towards him and smiled. It was a smile of such understanding Eragon felt his breath being torn away from him. How could she understand? It felt and looked as though she understood everything about him, every single thing. 'Don't worry, I'm feeling much better. The waterfall has made me see what must be done, made me see that I am needed if Galbatorix is to be overthrown.' Eragon found himself nodding even though he had no idea why, her voice was so entrancing that he would have nodded even if she had asked him to dive off the top of the waterfall itself.

She smiled once more and walked towards him, recognition entering her eyes. 'Eragon it's you!' she cried joyfully, leaping over towards him and enveloping him in a warm hug. 'Aye, it's me.' He answered bemused as the beaming elf detracted herself from him and looked up into his eyes. 'I hoped to find you today to thank you for saving my life, must've been what? Three times?' she smiled gorgeously and pulled him along saying, 'have you been to the top yet? No? Well it's just the best view ever, you have to see it!' he laughed at her excitableness, she was acting just like a human child on their birthing day. She looked up and joined in laughing, her amazing laugh trilling in harmony with the birds that were singing all around.

They reached the top and found themselves unable to see over the edge because of the water flowing down. 'Still,' she sighed, 'it's an amazing view even from here.' Smiling she gazed out across the treetops, a look of contentment sitting on her face. 'Aye, you're right,' said Eragon breathlessly, 'it makes you realise how very small you are.'

'No ones small Eragon, especially not you.' She looked up the conviction obvious on her slim face. 'The small man is an actor Eragon, and you are not one of those.'

'What do you mean?'

'It does not matter,' she said smiling once more, 'all that matters is that which is here and now. For the moment at least.' She looked up at him and laughed at his quizzical expression. She span around and laughed once more, her long blonde hair dancing around her and her white summer dress fanning out beside her knees. 'I love it here!' she cried joyfully, 'I feel so free!' She sang stopping breathlessly and watching as Eragon walked slowly over to her. 'What is it?' she asked, tensing as he kept his gaze on her. 'Nothing,' he said laughing, 'it's just I haven't met anyone like you for so long I keep forgetting what to say.'

'You may say whatever you like, master Eragon,' she intoned dramatically, gracefully bowing at his feet. He laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her into a crazy dance along the riverside. The sun was hot and high above them as they frolicked in the water, having the greatest fun they'd had in a long time. Watching them master Oromis stood smiling as the two cavorted about, soon they would be needed for far more serious things, but for now they needed to act like the teenagers they were. 'Good morning Arya,' he said knowingly to the shadows.

Stepping out with a slightly disconcerted expression on her face, Arya said 'Good morning Shining Palm.' Her face was turned towards the sounds of Eragon's and Sofia's laughter and she watched as they danced and leapt around, a look of longing on her face. The look soon darkened as Eragon caught Sofia in his arms, swung her around and threw them both to the floor. 'Eragon should be busy with his studies,' she snapped, 'it's irresponsible of you Oromis to be watching him when he should have started lessons two hours ago!' She finished shouting almost loud enough for Eragon and Sofia to hear. 'You forget your place Arya-elda, I deemed it necessary for Eragon and Sofia to relax as things have been difficult lately and needed attending to.' He said shortly as she turned away with an angry flick of her hair. 'And Eragon forgets his!' She yelled back as she disappeared through the trees. Shaking his head Oromis left the waterfall leaving Eragon and Sofia to have the day off, Sofia would be joining him and Eragon at his lessons so he would be seeing them both soon.

Unaware Eragon pulled Sofia back up to her feet saying as he did so, 'you wish to see the edge of the waterfall? You really do?'

'Yes, why of course! But how?' she asked wide-eyed as he led her to the edge of the water and took her hand. Smiling he answered 'like this.' And a wonderful sensation crept along Sofia's body starting from the hand that Eragon held in his. 'What's going on?' she whispered in earnest, her face filled with open confusion and excitement. They gently floated over the water and towards the very edge of the waterfall and soon there was nothing below their feet as they gazed down the rock face below them. 'This is so weird,' she said laughing as they hovered in the air, 'but so wonderful.' She let go of his hand and with a laugh went to step at little farther over the edge when Eragon leapt forwards and grabbed her hand, crying out 'no! Don't let go you'll fall and I won't be able to stop you this time!' He yelled, irate at her foolishness when she turned into his arms and whispered calmly 'shhhhh. I'll be fine.' While gently prising her hand from his.

Eragon didn't want to let go, he was afraid she'd fall and he wouldn't be able to catch her and she was the only elf who'd talked to him because of who he was not what he was. But looking into her soft green eyes he knew he could never say no to her and closing his own he gently released her soft slim fingers waiting for her to fall from him. Nothing happened. Looking down at her he smiled in wonder, 'how did you learn to do that so fast? Have you been taught to do it before?' she smiled and shook her head laughing as she ran through the air away from him, 'you taught me,' she said simply. 'What?' he asked incredulous as she shrugged and smiled, dancing away from him. 'What do you mean?' he asked once more but she would say nothing else. Eventually he gave up asking her and they danced the day away, feeling the sun hot on their backs and the light breeze whirling around them. Tired but completely contented they lay staring at the night sky, watching as the stars that sparkled down on them. Soon Sofia was fast asleep and just as Eragon began to drift off, Saphira called out to him. _Eragon?_

_Saphira?_

_Who else would it be? Anyway where have you been, I went to lessons and Glaedr told me that we had the day off._

_Why didn't you call me earlier?_

_I did and caught a glimpse of a pretty young elf in your arms, I thought it best not to disturb._

_Thank you Saphira._

_No problem my little one, now who is she? _

_It's Sofia the elf we rescued. She's feeling better now and can't wait to see the rest of Ellesmera so I hope you don't mind, but I told her we'd show her around._

_We? As in you and me?_

_Of course, who else would I take with me?_

_Don't you want to keep her to yourself?_

_It's not like that Saphira, we're just friends. Anyway she said she wanted to meet you again as last time she was a bit out of things. What do you say?_

_I'd love to. Goodnight little one and don't be late for our lessons tomorrow, Master Oromis requests you bring Sofia with you. I have no idea why._

_Goodnight Saphira. _Just as she began to fade to the back of his consciousness, he realised something. _Saphira? You know this will be the first time we have slept apart for almost a year._

_Yes, I did. But I can always sense you in my mind and heart and so Eragon we are never truly apart._

_Thank you Saphira, sweet dreams. _With a hum of affection Saphira pulled away but remained a still beating presence inside him. Eragon smiled and held the young elf closer in his arms feeling warmer than he had in weeks.


	8. Confusion

Feeling the warm light of the sun touching his eyelids, Eragon awoke. It was a beautiful spring day with the birds and other creatures singing and the beautiful smell of freshness hung softly in the air. He stretched his arms and called out _good morning Saphira._

_Morning little one, lessons start in an hour so you better get ready to leave._

_An hour! Of course I'll be by you in ten minutes._

_Don't forget to bring Sofia, Eragon, _Saphira warned him sternly, _because I'm not flying to bring her in when you forget her._

_I know Saphira, I honestly won't forget. _Eragon ended their conversation and walked silently towards the waters edge, where he bent down and splashed his face. Upon hearing another sound opposite him he looked up to see Sofia bathing. His face went bright red and he quickly turned away, hoping see hadn't seen him. No such luck. 'Eragon!' she called out, 'hey, over here!' What, thought Eragon, she wants me to go over to her? But why? She cried out again and he reluctantly turned, ready to close his eyes at the slightest flash of skin. Sofia smiled brightly and pulled herself out of the water and onto the bank and sat there waiting for him. As he drew closer Eragon saw she was wearing what seemed to be a second skin, curiously he stared at it until he looked up for a second and caught her eyes.

Blushing he stuttered 'w…what are you wearing?' while trying to look anywhere but at her. She stood up quickly and said 'it's a swimming costume, I normally don't wear them but then again I normally swim alone.' She pointed out.

'Oh,' Eragon said and then, 'what's a swimming costume?' she smiled prettily and answered 'it's like clothes girls wear in the water, only we don't bother unless there are men around.' She took his hand in her wet one, leaned up towards his ear and whispered 'I don't have to wear it though, not if you don't want me too.' Eragon found himself blushing once more just as she ran off, giggling 'I was only joking!' Shaking his head Eragon followed, she was much harder to deal with than Arya especially as Arya tended to be short and irritable with him lately.

Once he got back to where they had slept Eragon found Sofia fully clothed once more, relieved he told her about Oromis wanting to talk to her. Sofia's smooth face became troubled and she looked slightly afraid. Remembering that she had only just got here and the state she had been in when she had first arrived, Eragon gently took her hands and looked down into her eyes. 'It's ok,' he said firmly, 'I will be there with you and master Oromis is one of the nicest elves I have ever met.'

'But why does he want to speak with me?' she asked faintly.

'I don't know, but I'll stay with you until you're happy to be with him by yourself.' She looked up hesitantly, 'you promise?' he smiled, she was just like a scared human at times, though I guess she has lived with them most of her life, he thought wonderingly. 'Yes, I promise, now we'd better be leaving or I'll be late for my lessons.' They began to walk down the hill towards the path that would take them back to the centre of Ellesmera. 'Lessons?' Sofia enquired,

'yes, my training to become a rider.'

'Oh, they must be very advanced,' she said nodding.

'What do you mean?' he asked casually,

'Well, normally it takes several years of training to become a rider. But in this time we don't have years so you must be training harder than any rider has had to before.'

Eragon was silent for a moment as though brooding on what she had said. Eventually he replied 'yes, I guess I am.'

They stayed silent as they walked towards Oromis's hut, Sofia stopped at a bench outside it and sat carefully down. Her nervousness only apparent in her agitated movements as she gently smoothed down her hair. Knocking on the door Eragon was told to enter and he gently opened the door and bowed. Pleased Master Oromis said smoothly, 'Eragon good morning, glad to see you on time. Have you brought Sofia with you?' Nodding Eragon turned and led him outside to where she was sitting. Her face was upturned and her gaze was towards the trees but Eragon and Oromis could tell she didn't see them. Her sightless eyes moved around seeing things Eragon and Oromis could only guess at, her movements began to get jittery and her eyes moved now in a frenzy. Her body twitched and she made a small crying noise at the back of her throat while pulling her arms around her self.

Eragon rushed forwards but with a cry Master Oromis stopped him, 'you mustn't interfere,' he gasped unsteadily as his strength waned. Stopping Eragon gently prised himself from Master Oromis and turned to continue watching Sofia. Her face was pale and full of pain as whatever she witnessed drew to a climax, then her body crumpled and with a small gasp she closed her eyes and began to fall off the bench. Leaping with in humane speed Eragon caught her and gently laid her across his knees, looking up questions were written all across his face. Master Oromis sighed and said tiredly 'bring her inside, then we shall talk.' Obeying Eragon carefully rose to his feet and held Sofia, supporting her head on his chest. Once they had her settled on Master Oromis's hammock, Oromis bade Eragon to sit down and surveyed him silently, 'I have a lot to tell you my young rider and know not where to begin.' Oromis said solemnly looking down at Eragon.

'Try the start,' said a female voice wearily, 'and to be honest, there isn't a lot to tell.' Eragon jumped and twisted round to face the prone elf, she still lay on the hammock and looked slightly ill but her eyes sparkled strongly up at them and Eragon knew to say nothing. Pushing herself up Sofia surveyed the hut with a critical eye before remarking 'nice place you have here Master Oromis, very homely and warm.' Oromis smiled sadly and nodded his head looking at Sofia as if she was extremely fragile, like a piece of china about to fall of a cliff. Standing she made her way towards the table and leaned on it for a second before turning round and going outside. Following, Oromis and Eragon saw she had sat herself at the bench once more and was gazing around at the beautiful scenery that surrounded them. 'Where to start?' she asked herself searchingly, 'I guess like I said earlier at the beginning would do.' she smiled patiently as she waited for Eragon to seat himself.

'Many hundreds of years ago, elves came to this land. But, contrary to common belief, there were two different races the Golden elves and the Midnight elves. The Golden elves were smaller than the Midnight elves and had much lighter hair and eyes while the Midnight elves were taller than none-existent man in those days.' She paused as though gathering her words and continued 'we co-existed peacefully for many years, the Midnight elves on the open land and us living in the forests. There were hundreds of forests back then.' She smiled wistfully, 'you could travel from one side of the world to another and not have to leave the shelter of green leaves, it was heavenly. Humans then came to the open land and the Midnight elves let them have half of it, as they didn't use it all anyway. The dwarfs came out of their tunnels and soon dragons flew across the skies all through the day. Those were the brightest days in the world, each race helping out its neighbours, no wars or feuds just a calm warmth that seeped into your veins.'

'But,' Eragon interrupted, 'how do you know all this? You told us yourself you've only been alive 35 summers!'

She paused looking at him strangely, an alien emotion frozen on her face. 'I have been told about those times by my parents and they were told by their parents before them and so on. Also I have seen it, felt it, heard it and smelt it in a premonition, I have the sight Eragon, it enables me to see the past and future though when it comes and what I see I have no control over. It is a gift past down in the Golden elves, appearing randomly in each generation. Isn't that right, Master Oromis?' he nodded and Eragon watched the golden elf carefully, remembering that she had just had some sort of fit or perhaps… 'What did you see?' he asked in an eerie voice.

'Eragon I…'

'What did you see?' he shouted suprising even himself.

The elf stayed silent and stared at him suspiciously, watching his every move. Why did things have to get complicated all of a sudden, she asked herself angrily, why can't we just get on? He paced in front of her his anger building as he asked himself why he was so angry, yet he could find no answer. With a panther's fluid grace Sofia stood in front of him and cocked her head, her eyes staring intently at him. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek, suprising him with the sudden gesture and openness. 'I saw a dark sky with rain pelting down framing a barren landscape. A huge black dragon hung silhouetted in the air with a rider on its back while another dragon and rider faced it, a sapphire blue dragon with a rider fully armed in princes armour. I saw them crash together,' her eyes once more had the far away look in them as she carried on,

'and break screaming apart, each dragon supporting fearsome wounds. I saw them land as both riders efficiently healed them and threw words at the other while the dragons roared as loud as a thousand waves crashing down on the shore. Then,' she frowned, 'darkness. Just pitch black darkness and then as though a mist being lifted, the black dragon detaches itself from the ground and disappears into the distance. The other rider and dragon do not move,' she sighs as Eragon turns pale and sways his eyes never leaving hers, just like the day we met she thought suddenly. She held a finger to his lips and continued 'you did not let me finish. The other rider and dragon do not move, they stand side by side watching the sun set behind lifeless trees and sink beneath the hills.' A silence echoed across Oromis's garden, sounding as loud as Saphira roaring. Oromis watched as Sofia looked down and turned away, walking towards the horizon before stopping and gazing without interest around her. Eragon looked up confused and frustrated, within seconds the sound of wing beats reached his ears and Saphira landed beside him looking agitated. 'What does it mean?' he asked finally but a resounding silence was all that answered him.

**Authors notes**

**Please tell me if the last two chapters have been boring because not much has happened in them. i hope you all like this chapter and many thanks to Binkawv, Vixen hood, Silver Unicorn 66, Draumrkopa, Sagestar, thechosenmay, CaptainUnderpants92, Lisa Fox, Dar Spar7aN, LegalAddiction20, Snowyfiredragon, Kohanita, Fluffy dark angel and I-dun-did-it for my reviews and story alerts and favs:D! Sorry if i forgot anyone. **


	9. Longing

'Eragon!' Sofia cried again as Eragon continued walking away, 'Eragon!' Her shoulders slumped as he ignored her completely, just because I had that stupid premonition…! She though angrily, then yelled 'it's not my bloody fault!' He spun round and walked towards her, his hands clenched into fists and his jaw clenched. Backing away slightly, Sofia looked up and found fires dancing in his eyes, anger slowly bubbling away in them. 'What have I done?' she asked him helplessly, 'what have I done?' she cried louder, her shoulders thrown back and her own eyes flaming into his.

'You're just…' he spluttered as though unable to find words that could describe her, 'you're just too weird!' He ended up yelling, 'you're strange and random and just plain weird! I can't deal with you, just keep out of my face!' and with that he barged past her and away into the forest. She watched him go, her soft face crumpling as tears began to flow down them. She was just about to leave when Arya burst into the clearing with murder in her eyes. 'What have you done?' she yelled running at her, 'first you distract Eragon and now you mess with his head! What have you done you useless child?!'

'I…didn't do anything.' She whispered shocked, 'I…I just…' Arya stared at her, angry passion flaring in her eyes, 'well' she snapped shortly, 'you've certainly done something!' Her hands were biting deep in Sofia's arms where she'd grabbed her and now she started to shake Sofia screaming in her face. Sofia had never seen someone lose control like this, her young face was terrified and pale as she tried to pull away. 'Where's he gone?!' Arya screamed again, spittle flying from her mouth. Wordlessly Sofia pointed to her right, her slim finger shaking as she closed her eyes wondering what would happen next. With a hard push Arya turned and ran after Eragon, leaving Sofia sitting on the grassy floor.

She stayed silent as the tears flew down her face, she began rocking slowly back and forth with her knees tight under her chin. She felt just like she was 15 again, alone and terrified in a cold world where no one cares. Her sobs became stronger and soon her whole body was wracked with them as the sorrow coursed through her veins. She had thought here it would be different, she'd thought she'd fit in for once on 20 years but obviously it was not to be. Everywhere she went she inspired hate envy and fear, even here with the fair Midnight elves. Even here she was the odd one out.

Eragon sat upon Saphira, the wind flowing through his hair taking his worries and anger as it past them by. He sighed and said to Saphira _I have been a fool._

_We all are in our life times Eragon, it's just your turn now._

_Yes but that doesn't make it feel any better or give me a solution to my problems. _He said hopelessly.

_How about apologising to Sofia?_

_How can I apologise when I was telling the truth? I don't get her! _He cried out frustrated, _one minute she's a happy normal person or elf or whatever, than the next she's having premonitions, crying and acting all superior!_ _She freaks me out._

_Do you always have to understand someone to be there friend? _Saphira asked lightly,

_No, of course not but how can I be someone's friend if you they put me on edge? I can't act like I'm pleased to see her and lie to her. I'm, _he paused, realisation dawning on him as he said quietly, _I'm not an actor. _

Sofia had begun walking a while ago, she didn't know where she was going she was just following her feet as Meiren used to say. She sighed and wondered what life would be like if she'd stayed at home, probably the same as it always was she thought despondently. She'd still be the fair little elf with boys fawning around her and girls bitching about her behind her back, then smiling as she walked by. Never truly accepted and never truly rejected just sort of hanging on in the middle, not even being able to let go. She'd reached the edge of the forest and looked around her, no one was there so she was alone. She took one last look behind her and wondered away towards the Hardarac desert, once she had finished crossing that she would be near Uru'baen, Galbatorix's capital. Then she would see what would happen, they would all see what would happen.

Arya stood watching Eragon fly away over the trees, earlier she'd found him sitting beside Saphira looking ill. She'd run over and gushed 'are you all right? That little fool didn't hurt you did she? I'm sure mother will send her away.' Eragon stared. Her hair had fallen out from behind her leather band and covered part of her face, she was panting and her face had turned a slight pink. But it her eyes he was staring at, the pupils were huge and black surrounded by wild whiteness with small red veins close to bursting. He gaped, he'd never seen her look so feral and wild and with all that nonsense she was gushing about Sofia he felt his anger well up once more. He stood quickly and she ran her hands over his face gushing about how horrible Sofia was and how she was here now and everything would work out fine, once Sofia had gone of course.

His patience snapped and he grabbed her hands and yelled 'shut up, woman and get your hands off me!' she just stared at him her huge eyes pleading him to say something nice and comforting. Like how much he liked her and hated Sofia. In his anger Eragon threw her down on the floor and spat at her feet before turning on his heel and mounting Saphira who took off immediately, her mouth opened in a roar of rage and disbelief. Now Arya watched him sailing away, she clutched her arms and stood in the same place he had left her waiting for him to return. Since when did I go so crazy asked a little voice in her head, but it was ignored as her desperate eyes searched the sky combing for a sign that he was coming back. He's got to be coming back, she repeated in her head, he's coming back, he's coming back, he's coming back…

Sofia raised her head and looked to the sky as she felt something stir the air around her. Looking up she saw Eragon and Saphira curving through the sky, twisting and turning and flying fast then slow. She let out a sigh of longing, how she wished she could be that free, soaring through the sky with the chance of just being able to leave your problems behind on the ground. Of just being able to leave this place and fly forever. She raised her head and began to sing

Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now

Eragon was still flying with Saphira when he heard her clear beautiful voice echo across the plains to him. He looked back and found himself staring into her eyes as she stood at the edge of Du Weldenvarden, her voice lamenting her longing to just be able to leave and be free from the whirlwind that is her life.

Crazy skies all wild above me now  
Winter howling at my face  
And everything I held so dear  
Disappeared without a trace  
Oh all the times I've tasted love  
Never knew quite what I had  
Little darling if you hear me now  
Never needed you so bad  
Spinning round inside my head

Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now

I've been talking gibberish  
Falling in and out of stars  
Trying to find some explanation here  
For the way some people are  
How did it ever come so far

Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now  
Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now

Sail away with me honey  
I put my heart in your hands  
Sail away with me honey now, now, now  
Sail away with me  
What will be will be  
I wanna hold you now

Sofia finished the last line at a whisper, her eyes caught on the figure hanging in the sky. He stared at her and then Saphira hovered low to the ground and Eragon wordlessly held out his hand. She walked cautiously forwards and he grasped her hand in his strong grip, pulling her onto Saphira and in front of him. Standing up he grasped her around the waist and pointed into the distance, without any further prompting Saphira took off and they headed towards the sun set. Elves watched as the two figures silently stood beside each other staring into the distance, with Saphira glittering softly underneath them.

**Authors notes**

**shall i finish it here or what? please review and give me some advice, pretty please! I hope it makes sense and thanks for the reveiws on my last chapter, it's kinda thanks to Greekfire how this chapter turned out. I didn't want this to be your average Eragon love story so i changed it from what was going to happen, the endings not that good but i added a bit of a twist with Arya going mad and Sofia leaving. Hope you like! **

**EllemayXxxX**

**P.S the rights of that song belong to David Gray.**


End file.
